Normandy Days
by Josephus Prime
Summary: After my playthrough of ME2, I invent what happens after. With the lost of Mordin, the crew gets a new member, but life goes on in all it's oddness on the Normandy.


I just finished Mass Effect 2. Wow, what a ride! However, Mordin was killed in the final level. Turns out I made a bad choice. So, after telling Martin Sheen (The voice actor for The Illusive Man) to STFU & GTFO, I decided to make a story about what happens afterwords. I've had this idea for an OC in my head for a while, so I decided it was time for him to show up.

This entire first chapter is taken from the POV of a camera drone after the new guy is recruited. The parts are meant to add onto him little by little, until you meet him at the end of the next chapter.

Anyway, for you Chief of the Rings fans, the next chapter will take some time. College stuff is MEAN. Also, for any Soul Eater fans out there, I've been working in conjunction with Kagetore no Tsume (READ HER STUFF) to write a fanfic. It'll be up soon enough!

Enjoy Normandy Days!

* * *

Static filled the screen before the image of a bearded face appeared, a little red dot beeping on the upper left end of the screen. Joker grinned as the drone floated upwards. He gave a cheer of victory as the camera looked around. "Ladies and Gentlemen," the pilot said to himself, "We have liftoff."

EDI flashed into existence next to Joker, the camera observing the AI. "I fail to see the use we have for such a device." The camera panned back and forth between Joker and and the AI as they continued their customary exchange of Pilot VS AI. Joker scoffed.

"Come on, someone has to record what's going on here! I mean, aside from us kicking ass and taking names, no one will ever know what happened on this ship after we all move on."

The AI was ready with a rebuttal. "I, as well as some of the crew, keep up with day-to-day activities. My records are perfect."

"Yeah," Joker said turning in his chair to face the AI, "But what about the personal stuff? Not just what we do, but what actually happens here between people."

"Unnecessary information," The AI replied, almost in a haughty manner, "I doubt anyone will regard any sort of personal data as essential to anyhting."

"Yeah," a new voice joined in, "But I might care." The Camera hoverred higher, getting a view of the hallway leading away from the cockpit and caught the image of a man with shaved brown hair in a shirt with rolled up sleeves and a strip of chin hair. Sheperd walked up and observed the camera with a raised eyebrow. "Joker, when did you-"

"What did you think I did while the ship was waiting for you ti finish all your little side missions," Joker said with a laugh, "Played extranet poker!?" Sheperd didn't say anything, but smiled as he watched the camera zip around curiously.

"Commander, I am afraid I must protest." The AI stated, but to no avail. The camera spun around and slipped down the hall, stopping only to zip around a very surprised yeoman Kelly.

Joker smiled as he slipped a headset on, "Check this out," He said before speaking into the microphone, "BOO!" Kelly jumped and laughed as the camera slipped back to Joker.

"Very nice," Sheperd said as the camera began to observe him again, "In the mean time, I just wanted to see what you thought about the new guy."

Joker sighed and shook his head. "I miss Mordin, Commander. Not too fond of giving up his room, but if the rumors are true," Joker said, grimacing, "The new guy kinda earned it." He paused before looking back up at the Commander. "Hey, why don't I use the Joker-Cam to find out what people are thinking about him?"

Sheperd shrugged. "Couldn't hurt. You sure you want that to me be it's name though?"

The screen became nothing but static again. When it returned, Jacob was on the screen, looking between a gun and a computer screen.

"What do I think of the new guy?" Jacob began, "He's totally FUBAR. Man's insane," He turned to the computer screen, setting the gun down as he continued. "Saw him turn his whole right forearm into this biotic drill thing. Ran it right through a Krogan Merc that was charging him."

"Yikes," Joker's voice came from the Joker-Cam, sounded both disgusted and impressed, "Sounds like a dangerous guy."

Jacob laughed and turned back to face the camera leaning against his desk, "Hell yeah. And that's the kind of guy we need on here."

Static once more filled the screen before the image of a Krogan looking out the window of his room into the cargo hold. Grunt snorted. "Feelings don't matter. Can't tell if I hate the guy or find him familiar. What do you call someone you despise yet enjoy?"

"Um," Joker said, "A wife?" Grunt turned and glared at the camera.

Static. Zaeed appeared on the screen, looking rather pleased. "Lil' bastard reminds me of me in my younger days. Tough, sharp as a tack," The Ex-Merc laughed, "There was this one time, I remember, on Eden Prime, years back. I was sent to kill this ambassador-"

The camera cut to static again before Tali and Legion filled the screen, Tali performing maintenance on the Geth. "Honestly, who does he think he is," Tali said, sounding very flustered, "Calling me something so...romantic like that? I mean, what kind of Quarian does he think I am?"

The Geth looked at the camera and spoke as she continued ranting in the background. "Consensus on individual: Dangerous yet intelligent. Requires further observation for us to make a full opinion."

"-insufferable know-it-all! I mean, s-s-sure he's...attractive on some level, but he can't just-"

The geth looked down as Tali continued her rant, the screen cutting to Miranda working at her computer

"He seems like a nice enough guy. I offered to help him familiarize himself with his new office. Most men would rather do a trial-and-error routine that would be...costly, but he accepted some help. However," She said, pausing and crossing her arms as she leaned back. "That mask is a little off-putting."

Static back to Zaeed, holding his model of the turian ship as he laughed.

"So the princess was pretty much all over me at this point, and we had about 50 guards gunning for us, and I was BUTT NAKED with this Turian about to turn me into a eunuch from a yard away. So I hit the airlock switch and-"

Before he could continue, the screen cut to Thane. The camera watched him from the side has he sat at his table, looking at the mass effect core. "The mask is a symbol of the savagery within him, within all of us. The visage of a Death, while meant to demoralize, is also a reflection of his own fear of dying." He paused before continuing. "I like his coat."

Cut to Samara. She sat, meditating, but still answered Joker's question. "He has the subtlety of a cannon, but the patience of an experienced predator. I'm not sure where he learned to to use his powers like he did, but he could use some training to further...refine his...technique..." She opened one eye. The camera had seemed to focus on her chest. "I am up HERE, Mr. Moreau."

Static again before it cut to Jack's room. "Hate him," Was all she said before the screen cut to Garrus. The turian was leaning against his station, arms crossed.

"I've seen experienced mercs run in fear at the mention of his name. Krogan mercs avoid missions with him for fear of 'competition'." He leaned forward, as if he was some sort of master storyteller, "A few years ago, someone put a bounty on his head, hoping he would kill the bounty hunters in the process. Instead, he talked them out of it the poor bastard who called the troops in was killed by his own bounty hunters." The Turian leaned back and shook his head. "What a wild card."

There was static before Sheperd appeared on the screen, back in the cockpit.

"What, me first?" He said before laughing, "The guy is dangerous. He thinks like a tactician, but fights with wild abandon. He's got a brain, but for some reason, he doesn't choose to use it with things get up close and personal. But make no mistake," Sheperd said as he eyed the camera, "Abraham Grant is not someone to mess with."


End file.
